Apenas amigos ou algo mais?
by Meel-chan
Summary: Uma declaração pode mudar muita coisa,pode transformar um antigo amor em uma simples amizade,pode transformar uma antiga amizade em um novo amor.Uma fic [Kiba x Hinata] com uma pequena inclinação para [Neji x Tenten],[Sasuke x Sakura] e [Shikamaru x Ino]


Era uma tarde como outra qualquer em Konoha, o Sol brilhava e fazia calor, a jovem Hyuuga Hinata, que agora já tinha 18 anos, estava sentada sob uma arvore próxima a mansão Hyuuga, com um pequeno caderno nas mãos e entre um suspiro e outro ela escrevia algo. Já fazia muito tempo que Naruto havia saído para treinar, ela não o via a tanto tempo, sequer sabia como ele estava, mas, ainda assim, ela não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro. Era inevitável, ele aparecia em seus pensamentos sem que ela percebesse e seu coração disparava toda vez que via o rosto do shinobi em sua mente.

Kiba passeava com Akamaru quando viu a jovem Hyuuga, já fazia tempo que ela não via Naruto e ela parecia não estar muito incomodada com isso, talvez ela até já o tivesse esquecido, então, talvez esse fosse o momento certo.

"É, eu preciso tentar!" – o garoto pensou sorrindo e logo se aproximou de Hinata.

-Oi, Hinata!

Ela não precisou olhar para saber quem era, conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

-Oi Kiba-kun! – a garota deu um pequeno sorriso. –Pode segurar para mim?- ela estendeu o caderno para ele.

-Claro!- ele pegou o caderno e o segurou no alto, enquanto a garota se levantava.

-Kiba, me devolve!- Hinata andava nas pontas dos pés para tentar alcançar o caderno.

-Pode pegar!- ele sorriu e andou de costas, até sentir o muro da mansão atrás de si.

-Ki-ba!

-O que foi?- ele fazia cara de anjo, o que fez Hinata rir.

-Eu estou falando sério, Kiba, devolve o meu caderno!- ela tentava parecer brava, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

Hinata subiu em uma pedra, para tentar alcançar o caderno, mas se desequilibrou. Ela fechou os olhos, se preparando para sentir a dor da queda, mas, não foi dor o que ela sentiu, abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Kiba olhando para ela. O garoto havia soltado o caderno e a estava abraçando. Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, ela sentia seu coração disparado e o rosto queimando, ela fechou os olhos por poucos segundos e os abriu algum tempo depois de seus lábios se tocarem os dele.

-N-não!- ela conseguiu, enfim, dizer.

Aquilo não estava certo, gostava de Naruto a tanto tempo, não devia ter beijado Kiba.

-O que?- ele olhou para o chão, e pode ver o nome de Naruto escrito em uma das paginas do caderno aberto no chão. –Ele?

-Kiba...

-ELE NEM SABE QUE VOCÊ EXISTE!- Kiba estava nervoso, falava alto. –QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ AINDA VAI ESPERAR?

-Kiba, não fala assim...

-VOCÊ VAI APENAS SENTAR E ESPERAR A VIDA TODA?

-Não!

-VOCÊ DECIDIU NÃO DIZER. E ELE É BOM DEMAIS PARA TE VER!

-Kiba...

-O QUE? VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE ELE REPARA EM VOCÊ? ELE NUNCA ESCONDEU OS SENTIMENTOS DELE POR SAKURA. POR QUE ELE AGORA? EU SÓ ESTOU CURIOSO...

Hinata apenas abaixou a cabeça, no fundo ela sabia que Naruto nem olhava para ela, mas, ouvir aquilo de Kiba doía muito.

-Hinata, uma hora você vai ter que fazer algo, para a sua felicidade e para a minha sanidade. Vai ter que tomar uma decisão.- ele não parecia mais nervoso, tinha um tom triste na voz. –Me dá uma chance, se ele não perceber, você o deixa ir... E me deixa te dar tudo o que você merece, por favor.

Kiba se aproximou de Hinata e, carinhosamente, levantou o rosto da garota, que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Diz alguma coisa. Seis meses é o suficiente. Certo?

-Mas...- a garota começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompida.

-Ele volta amanhã, você vai voltar a vê-lo todos os dias.

-Kiba...

-Me dá uma chance, eu sei que posso fazer você esquecê-lo.

-Você sabe que eu gosto de você!

-Não, não, eu não quero isso! Não quero que você goste de mim como gosta do Shino ou do Neji.- ele a abraçou.- Quero que goste de mim como gosta dele... Não, mais do que isso... Quero que goste de mim como eu gosto de você!

-Kiba...

Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e falou bem baixo.

-Eu quero você. Eu quero que você... Me dê uma chance!

-Kiba, eu precisava falar com você...- Shino abriu a porta de repente, assustando Hinata, que se afastou rapidamente de Kiba e correu para dentro da mansão. –O que você estava fazendo, Kiba?

-O que?

-Você sabe que isso não é uma boa idéia!

-Do que você está falando?

-Você sabe que ela ama o Naruto há anos.

-Sim, eu sei.- Kiba deu de ombros. –Mas, isso vai mudar, ela não vai passar a vida esperando por ele, vai me dar uma chance.

-Você está dizendo que ela vai te usar para esquecê-lo? Isso não me parece nada bom.

-Não!- Kiba respirou fundo. –Olha, você não sabe o que se passa entre nós, fica fora disso!

-E se ela gostar mesmo dele?- Shino tirou os óculos e os limpou.

-Acredita em mim! Você não tem idéia de como ela retribuiu meu beijo, foi...

Shino apenas olhava atento para o amigo.

-Eu... Eu... Não consigo parar de pensar nela.- Kiba sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. –Eu preciso tentar, você entende? Mesmo com todos os riscos, eu comecei a...

-Eu realmente gostaria que você se interessasse por outra garota.

-Eu sei!

Naquela noite Hinata não dormiu muito bem, pensando na volta de Naruto e em tudo o que Kiba lhe disse, ela sempre tinha visto Kiba como amigo, nada além disso, nunca iria imaginar que ele pudesse sentir algo além de amizade por ela. As coisas não podiam ficar assim, ela não podia simplesmente não fazer nada, talvez fosse melhor conversar com alguém. Sim, essa era uma boa idéia, estava confusa e nada melhor que marcar uma reuniãozinha com as amigas na casa de uma delas, obvio, não queria o Neji espionando.

Resolveu começar ligando para a Ino, pois geralmente era ela quem cedia a casa.

-Alô.- a voz de Ino fala ao telefone.

-Oi, Ino-chan.

-Hinata?

-Sim. Eu estou ligando porque... eu... pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos nos reunir. O que você acha?

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia! Liga pra Tenten que eu me encarrego de chamar a Sakura!

-E... pode ser na sua casa? Porque o Neji... você sabe.

-Sim! Meus pais estão viajando. Nos encontramos aqui em casa amanhã às 7h!- Ino sorri, desliga o telefone e liga para Sakura.

Então estava tudo combinado, a reunião seria na noite seguinte, ela precisava conversar com as amigas, estava muito confusa e talvez elas pudessem ajudá-la.

O dia seguinte passou muito rápido e logo o sol estava se pondo. Hinata achou melhor não sair de casa, não ver Naruto, nem Kiba, já estava confusa o suficiente. (ou vocês realmente acharam que eu ia ficar enrolando pra falar da reunião?)

Por volta das seis e meia Hinata começou a arrumar suas coisas, não era muito, mas, ia dormir na casa de Ino, então precisaria de algumas coisinhas, como pijamas, escova de dentes e outras coisas do tipo.

Às sete horas em ponto todas as garotas estavam na casa de Ino, cada uma tinha levado algo para comer e beber, Tenten levou biscoitos, Hinata levou um bolo, Ino fez um suco de laranja, para beberem com a vodka que Sakura havia levado.

Sentaram-se em volta da mesa da sala, e começaram a conversar.

-Bom, o que aconteceu pra você marcar uma reunião assim de repente Hinata?- Sakura perguntou, tomando um gole de Hi-Fi.

-Bom, é que eu estou um pouco confusa e pensei que conversando com vocês...

-Confusa com o que?- foi a vez de Tenten perguntar.

Hinata contou o que Kiba havia dito a ela a dois dias.

-Hum, eu entendo, mas, você gosta do Inuzuka?- Ino perguntou.

-Eu... acho que gosto.- Hinata respondeu meio insegura.

-Você já foi ver o Naruto, pra ver como se sente perto dele?- perguntou Sakura.

-Ainda não.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa, que não ajudou Hinata em nada, elas resolveram levar tudo para o quarto da Ino para conversarem melhor, se divertirem um pouco, falar de garotos, essas coisas.

Mal sabiam elas que não estavam sozinhas, sob a janela do quarto da loira estavam Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji e Lee.

O que eles estavam fazendo ali? Não é obvio que eles queriam ouvir a conversa?

Como eles sabiam que elas estariam lá? Bom, o Neji mora na mesma casa que a Hinata. E como essa é uma boa pergunta, merece um Flashback!

oOoOoOo

Flashback

Neji passava pela porta do quarto de Hinata quando ouviu ela combinar alguma coisa com alguém no telefone.

-Aiai, mal posso esperar para ir à casa da Ino amanhã!- ouviu Hinata falar.

Ele sabia que se Hinata ia dormir na casa de uma amiga era porque teria uma das "reuniões secretas" que elas sempre faziam e eles NUNCA podiam participar. O que elas tanto falavam nessas reuniões afinal?

No dia seguinte ele se encontrou com os amigos e contou sobre a reunião das garotas, ficou combinado que eles iriam para a casa da Ino logo depois que Hinata saísse.

Fim do flashback

oOoOoOo

Depois de um longo silêncio, Sakura resolve começar uma nova conversa.

-Bom, sobre o que podemos conversar agora?

-Garotos!- Ino responde prontamente.

-Lá vai a Ino tentar adivinhar de quem cada uma gosta.- Tenten fez uma cara entediada.

-Qual é o problema? É divertido falar de garotos.- para a surpresa de todos (das garotas e dos garotos, que estavam escondidos em baixo da janela) a dona dessa frase foi a tímida Hyuuga Hinata.

-Nós ouvimos bem?- Tenten perguntou espantada.

-Hyuuga Hinata aceitou conversar sobre garotos com a Ino??- Sakura completou a pergunta de Tenten.

-Ha, não vejo mal algum, a Ino nem é tão pervertida assim- Hinata falou rindo, Sakura e Tenten riram também.

-Eu não sou pervertida!- Ino fingiu estar ofendida. –Ta, talvez um pouquinho.- todas riram.

-Bom, vamos começar então.- Ino retomou o assunto. –Com quem?

-Hum, que tal Aburame Shino?- Sakura começou. –O que você acha dele, Ino?

-Por que eu?- Ino perguntou.

-Porque todas nós sabemos que você já teve uma "queda" por ele.- Tenten respondeu.

-Sim, eu já tive uma queda por ele, mas não tenho mais!- Ino retrucou.

-Ino, para de enrolar e fala logo o que você acha do Shino!- disse Hinata.

-Bom, ele é bonito, alto, forte, e aquele jeito sério dele é um charme a mais!- enfim Ino respondeu a pergunta.

As garotas concordaram.

-Sakura, o que você acha do Rock Lee?- Ino lançou um olhar maldoso a Sakura.

-Ha, ele é doce, educado, cavalheiro, mas falta um pouco de charme!

-Um pouco?- perguntou Tenten em tom sarcástico, fazendo com que todas elas rissem.

-O que você acha do Hyuuga Neji, Tenten?- Sakura sorriu ao ver Tenten corar.

-O Neji? Hum... bom... ele é... bonito, muito bonito!- a garota respondeu tímida.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura?- foi a vez de Tenten perguntar.

-Perfeito!- Sakura respondeu prontamente. –Nara Shikamaru, Ino?

-Bom, ele é lindo, forte, pena que ele não me suporta!- Ino fez uma cara desanimada. –Agora é a vez da Hinata, pensou que ia escapar?

-Não, mas eu realmente estava torcendo pra vocês esquecerem que eu estou aqui.

-Mas, eu não esqueci!- Ino lançou a ela um sorriso maldoso. –Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata?

-Hum, o Kiba-kun...

-Ai que bonitinho! Ela chama ele de "Kiba-kun"!- Tenten não conseguiu segurar o comentário.

Tenten, Ino e Sakura sorriram para Hinata, que corou violentamente.

-O Kiba-kun é... animado, está sempre sorrindo e...- Hinata respirou fundo. -ele tem um sorriso lindo, aliás ele é lindo! Ele sempre dá um jeito de me animar.

-Bom, acho que só faltou o Naruto.- Ino disse. –Alguém tem algo para falar dele?

-O Naruto é... é... sem comentários.- Sakura falou e todas começaram a rir.

oOoOoOo

Do lado de fora...

-Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa.- disse Shikamaru.

-Mas, o que?- perguntou Sasuke.

-Toda sexta a noite elas saem para dançar.- disse Neji.

-Então nós também vamos dançar amanhã a noite!- Naruto disse decidido. –Talvez a Hinata queira dançar comigo.

Todos olharam surpresos para o loiro, que corou levemente.

-É, sabe, ela está bem bonita...- ele disse timidamente.

Kiba ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquilo, se Naruto estava se interessando por Hinata, ele não teria mais nenhuma chance. Ele sentiu o coração apertado e pensou seriamente em não ir com eles, mas Shino acabou o convencendo a ir.

Na noite seguinte Hinata, Tenten, Ino e Sakura estavam no barzinho que costumavam ir para dançar, sentadas na mesa de costume, quando viram Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Lee e Kiba entrarem. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa, do lado oposto a delas.

Aos poucos foram se levantando, o primeiro foi Shikamaru, que chamou Ino para dançar, o Segundo foi Neji, que foi dançar com tenten e Sasuke foi dançar com Sakura.

Hinata estava sozinha na mesa quando viu Naruto vindo em sua direção. Sim, ele ia chamá-la para dançar, ela havia esperado isso por tanto tempo. Mas, era estranho, por que suas pernas não tremiam e o coração não estava acelerado?Não podia ser, será que...?

-Shino, o Naruto está indo falar com ela, eu vou embora!- Kiba já estava se levantando quando Shino o puxou de volta para a cadeira.

-Você fica!- disse Shino.

-Mas, eu não vou agüentar.

-Vai sim!

Naruto se aproximava de Hinata, sorrindo.

-Hinata-chan, você gostaria de dançar?

-Eu passei muito tempo esperando por isso Naruto-kun, mas, só agora percebi que cometi um grande erro. Eu sinto muito!- Hinata abaixou a cabeça.

Naruto ficou parado, olhando para ela, ele não podia acreditar, Hinata se recusara a dançar com ele. Mas, por que?

A garota se levantou e atravessou o salão, parando na frente de Kiba.

Kiba estava distraído, levantou o rosto para ver o que estava fazendo sombra, quando viu, mal pode acreditar. Era ela, Hinata estava ali, parada diante dele, com um vestido preto, pouco acima do joelho, que deixava seus ombros e boa parte das costas a mostra, os cabelos estavam presos, ela estava sorrindo e seus olhos perolados brilhavam mais que o normal.

-Kiba-kun, eu... eu...

Ele sentiu o rosto corar e se levantou rapidamente. Será que ela ia dizer o que ele estava esperando a tanto tempo? Kiba não conseguiu falar nada, ficou ali, parado, olhando para ela.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, então, respirou fundo, aproximou seu rosto do dele e fechou os olhos.

Ele sabia o que fazer, fechou os olhos e selou seus lábios, sentiu o coração disparar e uma alegria enorme o invadiu, ele puxou o corpo de Hinata para mais perto do dele e a abraçou. Sonhara tanto com esse momento que era difícil acreditar que realmente estava acontecendo.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Hinata olhou para ele, sorriu, aproximou a boca do ouvido dele e falou bem baixo.

-Eu te amo, Kiba! Não como um amigo ou um irmão, eu te amo como uma mulher ama um homem!

-Eu também te amo, Hinata!- Ele abriu um largo sorriso e a beijou novamente. Ele não estava sonhando, era real, ele realmente estava com Hinata e ela o amava.


End file.
